Trixie (EG)
Trixie Lulamoon is a female human and Trixie's human world counterpart in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls film series. She is a student of Canterlot High School, the lead singer and guitarist for the band "Trixie and the Illusions", and a secondary antagonist in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Trixie makes five appearances in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls. She first appears in a wide shot of the school cafeteria. Her most prominent scene in the film is in front of a vending machine, dramatically declaring "The Great and Powerful Trixie... needs some peanut butter crackers." She appears in the cafeteria again during the Cafeteria Song. Towards the end of the film, Twilight Sparkle and her friends run past her by the same vending machine as before. She appears once more dancing at the Fall Formal. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Trixie serves as a secondary antagonist in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She first appears with her bandmates in the gym painting a sign for the CHS Musical Showcase. She is among the students who sneer at Sunset Shimmer when Principal Celestia brings up the Fall Formal. During Better Than Ever, she photobombs Photo Finish's photo of Big McIntosh. She also appears in the cafeteria during the Dazzlings' song. In the Battle of the Bands, Trixie and her bandmates participate under the name "Trixie and the Illusions" and perform the song Tricks Up My Sleeve. They eliminate Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops in the second round of the competition. Trixie and the Illusions are the last opponents for the Rainbooms before facing the Dazzlings in the finals. When the Dazzlings manipulate Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna into advancing the Rainbooms to the finals, Trixie feels she's been cheated, which the Dazzlings use to their advantage by encouraging Trixie to get rid of the Rainbooms. Trixie ambushes them during their rehearsal and drops them through the stage's trap door to the basement underneath. With the Rainbooms having apparently forfeited, Trixie and her band are able to play in their place. Even after the Dazzlings are defeated and their spell is broken, Trixie still declares herself the greatest musician at Canterlot High and attempts to escape via smoke bomb. She is last seen trying to climb over the back of the bleachers as part of her escape, only to lose her balance and fall off. A brief running gag in the film involves Pinkie Pie always catching Trixie hiding each time she "disappears." Music to My Ears Trixie briefly appears in the background in the animated short Music to My Ears, sitting at a table while DJ Pon-3 passes by. Guitar Centered Trixie plays a major role in the animated short Guitar Centered, where she duels Rainbow Dash in a "shred-off" over a coveted double-necked guitar at a music store. Trixie loses the duel when Rainbow Dash suddenly ponies up and blows her away with a sonic rainboom-like effect. However, Trixie is allowed the guitar when Rainbow Dash decides she'd rather buy the guitar she used in their fight. She gloats over her "victory" before discovering to her dismay that the guitar costs $12,000. Shake Your Tail Trixie appears briefly alongside other Canterlot High School students during the Rainbooms' performance of Shake Your Tail. When fake pony ears and tails are distributed among the student crowd, Trixie catches a pair of pony ears and puts them on. Perfect Day for Fun Trixie appears at the Canterlot High School carnival, watching the Rainbooms' concert and posing for a smartphone photo. Friendship Through the Ages In the musical short Friendship Through the Ages, Trixie partially appears during Rainbow Dash's verse. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Trixie makes minor non-speaking appearances in ''Friendship Games, seen during the Canterlot High School Friendship Games pep rally and participating in the CHS Rally Song. She also appears at Crystal Prep Academy's welcoming party. Trixie is often seen in Octavia Melody's company. Other depictions According to a "Canterlot High Pop Quiz" from Twilight Sparkle in a post by Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page on May 21, 2014, Trixie "is always hanging out by the vending machine". IDW comics In the My Little Pony Annual 2013, Trixie appears on pages 10, 16, 42, and 43. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Trixie appears on page 32. Sunset Shimmer confronts her about the online blabbermouth known as "Anon-a-Miss"; Trixie denies being Anon-a-Miss but commends her for stirring up Canterlot High School. Chapter books Trixie is featured as an antagonist in the screenplay novelizations of the first eight ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts and the second film. Trixie appears in the chapter book Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine. As the Sonic Rainbooms organize a fashion show to raise money for the school, Trixie spreads rumors around Canterlot High to keep students from buying tickets, partly in an attempt to break up the Rainbooms so that Sunset would be her friend instead. Sunset ultimately reaches out to her and enlists her help in putting the fashion show together. Trixie is in the novelization of the third film, where she takes Derpy's place in the games. ''Rainbow Rocks'' description Appearing – and disappearing – in a puff of smoke, Trixie’s an aspiring magician who never fails to fascinate. As guitarist for The Illusions, she’s hoping to pull off the ultimate trick – and win the battle. ''Rainbow Rocks'' Encore description Trixie Lulamoon is known for her stylish entrances and exits! She's not one to turn down a challenge and miss an opportunity to shine. This rockin' magician was born for the spotlight! Merchandise Two dolls of Trixie Lulamoon have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: a deluxe doll with hairbrush, double-necked guitar, and hair extensions; and a dress up doll with accessories. A November 6, 2013 "vorläufige Abbildung"/March 27, 2014 "Новый характер!" image depicts a different version of the first doll. Personality Much like her pony counterpart, Trixie has a very theatrical and egotistical personality, often referring to herself as the "Great and Powerful Trixie" and speaking in the third person. In one instance, she calls herself "the most talented girl at Canterlot High," and she even considers the Rainbooms defeating the Dazzlings a less-than-impressive feat. Similar to her pony counterpart falling victim to the Alicorn Amulet, Trixie's personality traits are negatively augmented by the Dazzlings' siren magic in the second film. She argues frequently with her fellow students—particularly Flash Sentry—she openly ridicules Sunset Shimmer, and she resorts to sabotage to remove the Rainbooms from the competition. In the screenplay novelization of the Rainbow Rocks animated shorts, Trixie displays a lot of self-centeredness, frequently boasting about her own talents and disparaging those of the Rainbooms. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, she takes delight in the mischief that Anon-a-Miss causes at Canterlot High. In Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine, however, the trouble she causes for Sunset Shimmer are revealed to be out of jealousy and a desire to be Sunset's friend, even sobbing when her plan seemed to have failed. Quotes Gallery References Category:Supporting characters Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Musicians